ÓDIO
by Ana Hel Black
Summary: Nada mais que uma carta. Um desabafo. Uma mudança. - Fanfic inspirada em "Anger inside builds within my body" Clown - KoRn e "Esse meu ódio é o veneno que eu tomo, querendo que outro morra" Ódio - Luxuria


Maio, 1976

Simplesmente atingiu os limites do suportável. Suportável?? Insuportável, deveria dizer. Eu os odeio e isto é o suficiente. Odeio a existência deles, o fato de ter tomado conhecimento disso e... O fato é que chegou ao limite, não por essa vez só, mas pela somatória, anos e anos a fio suportando, agüentando sem reclamar, por que eles são os heróis, bonitos e populares e eu sou só um babaca andando pelos cantos da escola, com o nariz enfiado em livros suspeitos e quase tão desinteressantes quanto o desinteresse total que têm por tudo que exija raciocínio. É detestável mesmo, muito incômodo, mas é a verdade: os garotos idolatrados, perfeitos e _tão_ espertos são só um bando de garotos que se esforçam para ser exatamente o oposto do que lhes chamam.

Esforço, aliás, que vêm tendo desde que puseram os pés nessa escola escrota; o mesmo esforço com que vivem aparecendo no meio do meu caminho, atirando feitiços e objetos pesados, só por que são uns incapazes, só conseguem rir das mesmas coisas que trasgos ririam. Eu os odeio e não me culpe por isso, eu nunca comecei discussão nenhuma e nunca nem quis chegar perto dessa ralé que eles são! Mas conseguiram: os odeio com todas as minhas forças, hoje mais do que nunca e vou ter o maior prazer em vê-los serem riscados, esmagados, definitivamente banidos da face da Terra! E seria ainda mais prazeroso tomar parte nisso...

Mas sabe o que eles ganharam por aquilo? Sabe? Tem noção?

A merda de uma detenção, uma semana limpando troféus. Grande merda, estupendíssima! Como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa, como se isso fosse suficiente, um castigo escolar inútil, é claro, que óbvio! A solução de todos os problemas ao alcance de um feitiço: colocá-los de castigo e tudo ficará bem! Se isso adiantasse, teria se repetido por todo esse tempo? Foi no primeiro ano, no segundo e no terceiro e no quarto e agora... Cinco anos!! Cinco malditos anos que eu perdi aqui aprendendo idiotices e suportando esse inferno. Daí vem e me dizem: "Vamos dar um jeito, eles vão ficar detidos e isso não se repetirá". Quantas vezes se repetiu desde a primeira detenção? Perdi a conta na metade...

E tem mais... Posso muito bem fazer uma descrição completa de cada uma das rodinhas de espancamento, dos corredores poloneses, dos feitiços atirados pelas costas... Dos milhares e milhares de vezes que me atiraram escadas abaixo na frente da escola inteira. Será que isso é engraçado? Será que há algo de divertido em ver uma pessoa rolar quase dez degraus, perder dois vidros de tinta e uma redação de dois metros que com certeza ganharia uma nota máxima? Eu fervo de ódio, queimo, até chega a vir lágrimas nos olhos de tanta a raiva e se não soubesse que a escola inteira ia ouvir, eu gritaria, berraria bem alto, até meio mundo ouvir, até todos saberem que a perfeição não é tão perfeita quanto parece... Ou talvez seja melhor ficar quieto mesmo, engolir mesmo, mais uma vez e continuar, seguir uma trilha, uma que possa levar á vingança; porque melhor que gritar, que chorar e murmurar os piores palavrões... Melhor seria ver a situação invertida, ver a humilhação _deles_, a desgraça _deles_, a derrota de quem se diz invicto!

E sim, há esse caminho, a trilha da vingança não é um plano infantil e falho, é uma certeza, uma marca desenhada a fogo na pele... Tem um preço, alto, mas não tão alto quanto seria a chance, a chance de ser maior, melhor, de mostrar que essa é a verdade e pronto! Quer me chamar de pedante, que chame! Já faz um tempo que você tem mudado mesmo em relação ao que pensa sobre mim... E mesmo os detestando como sei que detesta, tem até visto certa graça, de como eles são espirituosos! Sabe, te tratar com ironia me rasga por dentro. Você me rasga por dentro e você que fecha os rasgos. E estou preso a isso.

Você sabe bem, desde sempre a vida tem sido detestável para mim e parece que a cada dia fica pior, mais sufocante, quase tão sufocante quanto as aulas de poções, as masmorras cerradas de fumaça branca, eu fazendo meu trabalho, perfeitamente ciente do trabalho quase tão bem feito quanto o meu... Você que nasceu sangue-ruim, mas é uma bruxa muito esperta... Me explica por que teve que ser assim, me explica por que sempre teve um quarteto de malditos entre as carteiras separando eu e você, sendo que antes podíamos passar horas a fio sendo somente nós mesmos, sem a menor preocupação sobre o que éramos diante do mundo exterior. E raios, por que você tem que insistir em me defender... E daí que somos amigos? Fico realmente aborrecido, eu não preciso de você, quero dizer, precisaria, mas não dessa forma! Por que você não entende... Se bem que dessa vez você entendeu, não é? Você percebeu o quão estúpido é defender o "ranhoso" da escola, que ele não tem jeito e hora vai hora vem você até sairia com aquele "divertido campeão de quadribol".

Vai ser assim, porque eu vou viver amargurando meu ódio, vou beber da fonte, buscar a vingança. E você... Bem, você vai ter a vida mais linda de todas e o mais longe o possível dos lugares por onde andarei. Eu sei que você está realmente ofendida, eu sei que não fiz bem em te chamar do que chamei, mas sabe, eu estava irado, xingaria até Merlin ou quem fosse e, sinceramente, eu tinha que me livrar de você, do seu zelo tão adorável e tão importuno. Lembra quando nosso mundinho começou a desabar, pequeno lírio? No Expresso de Hogwarts, primeiro ano, parecia perfeito: não havia meus pais, nem sua irmã... Somente nós dois e logo você estaria radiante e conversaríamos de nossas expectativas... Aí dois caras aparecem e resolvem de como é divertido rebaixar alguém. Então, com uma lufada de luz, porque eu já percebi, o sol tem a mania de te acompanhar, você levanta e diz para pararem, agarra meu braço e me puxa para fora daquela cabine e é desesperador ouvir as risadas abafadas pela porta que acaba de bater enquanto você vai a passos decididos procurando um outro lugar para sentarmos. Eu desvio, me solto de você e desapareço, o mais rápido o possível, me enfio em qualquer outro vagão que parecesse vazio, por que eu não queria que você me ajudasse... Não, eu não queria isso... A principio queria apenas ter-te junto a mim, para lermos juntos os livros como fazíamos antes das aulas se iniciarem e por gloriosos momentos achei que assim seria, até Casas rivais criaram uma nova e mais sólida interposição que uma família desagradada. Depois, um bom tempo eu levei até dar-me conta, queria é que você me visse do mesmo modo que eu podia te ver e isso foi o derradeiro óbice.

Você sorria para mim e dizia que seriamos sempre amigos, lembra? Continuamos muito próximos no começo, mas logo você fez seus amigos e eu fui aceito pelo único grupo que você não aceitava. Conforme o tempo passava, mais e mais barreiras se construíam e ficava cansativo a ambos tentar ultrapassá-las. Perdia tempo marcando a hora certa que você ia passar naquele corredor especifico, para eu passar por lá ao mesmo tempo, olhando, procurando seus olhos, tentando evitar que percebessem... Cada vez mais longe, apenas olhando seu passeio na beira do Lago de uma janela obscura em uma sala vazia sem poder aproximar-me de você... Mas você nunca percebia, agia como se estivesse tudo bem e ficava preocupada sobre com quem eu andava e me fazia prometer que nossa amizade era maior que toda a humanidade e eu dizia, eu mentia para você, a começar por dizer que era seu amigo enquanto devorava sua pele branca, seus cílios rubros, cabelos ruivos que deveriam ser feitos de alguma tipo de seda oriental, sardas, mãos finas e boca tão cheia e perfeita, cada detalhe, cheiro e cor que os anos faziam despontar. E por fim seus olhos, eles eu não podia devorar, me jogando na cara toda aquela luz verde - Ainda que uma verdadeira Maldição da Morte, a única fonte de luz que eu poderia aceitar, a única forma de amor que já conhecera ou viria a conhecer. Mesmo antes que houvesse todo aquele desejo se contorcendo em meu interior, se manifestando daquele jeito hediondo quando você me deu aquele único beijo de presente de Natal, eu sabia que meu eterno conflito interno seria toda tua Luz se debruçando sobre o tenebroso e gélido campo ermo que era minha alma. Foi uma questão de escolha e por mais que eu te quisesse, você não compreendia e continuava sendo a garotinha ruiva que defendia-me das humilhações. Era absurdo, entende? Você sabia que não eram mais brincadeiras infantis tudo que eles me diziam. Tudo que _ele,_ seu adorado apanhador, fazia. Era sério. Era por sua causa e você fingia que não era nada disso - Você se mostrou finalmente mais cruel que eu ou ele, ás vezes penso se não foi em parte por eu ter te contaminado com minha sujeira, mas sabe... Eu só aproveitei a chance e acabei com isso de uma vez. Me livrei desse tormento que era você, sua imagem iluminada e maldita sempre me aparecendo nos momento que jamais deveria vacilar e eu tendo que vir com mil explicações para mim mesmo.

Se não fosse só pena e compaixão o que você, do alto de sua bondade, sua oferta de amizade quase infantil, sente por mim, quem sabe teria sido diferente, quem sabe poderíamos ter mudado esses nossos rumos tão certos... Mas talvez não houvesse mesmo outra saída e ficar nessa dúvida, eterna dúvida, me faz odiar mais ainda, e doer profundamente. Sinto muito não poder mudar as coisas, também porque sabemos que será melhor como ficou. Você não ia gostar mesmo de saber que amanhã vou subir até a biblioteca e pegar todos os livros, o máximo que puder carregar com todas as lições imundas da vingança, vou infectar a minha existência com tudo que você mais detesta e vou planejar, planejar e arquitetar, criar uma barreira que ninguém mais ultrapasse...

E você vai saber, tem que saber, que a única coisa capaz de ultrapassar todo e qualquer disfarce, são seus olhos faiscando, vivos como uma manhã de verão, distantes tanto quanto o céu e belos, belos que só eles sabem ser...

Eu vou odiar para sempre, Lily Evans, nunca poder ter dito toda a confissão da minha ira, toda a razão da minha paixão. Eu juro Lily, que de tudo, o que mais odiarei é jamais ter te dito tudo isso.

E mudarei.

Severus Snape.

-Half-blood Prince-


End file.
